Knots in Detcord
by ReasonableDaemonette
Summary: Yang bets that she can break anything Ruby can build. Ruby interprets the challenge a bit differently.


It had started out as a simple challenge, for a simpler reason. Deep down, you were kind of jealous. You had a combination of brute force, technique, and speed that consistently landed you at the top of Signal's unarmed combat evaluations But what you didn't have (probably never would have, if you were honest) was your little sister's mind. She was a genius, even if she didn't show it often, and you were eternally proud of her; but it still kind of smarted that while you were failing your way through the prerequisite 8th grade engineering courses she had already finished assembling Crescent Rose in her 6th grade AP Weapon Design course. So, after a little bit of thought, you joked that you could break anything she could build.

You had expected a laugh, or blustering. Something along those lines. Instead, what you got was quiet contemplation. Suddenly it was not your little sister staring at you anymore. It was an engineer, evaluating a piece of uncooperative material, and contemplating ways to bend it's stubborn nature into a thing of beauty, and that sent an odd flutter up your spine that you could not immediately identify.

Her first attempt was in rope, and while you scoffed at the idea that there's a rope in the world that could hold Yang Xiao Long, you had to admit that the resultant rope work was a thing of beauty. Your wrists were tied to a collar of rope around your neck, carefully knotted at the front and out of reach of your fingers. Rope looped through your elbows connected down to your lashed together ankles, lifting your feet over your knees in a forced lotus position. As soon as it was done, you started stoking your internal fires in preparation to simply burn your way out, but you had to admit it was surprisingly effective. And the way your elbows were pressing down on your already ample chest was stoking a different sort of fire that you were currently trying very hard not to think about.

"Stop."

The tone of command in the word poured ice water on the fire in your heart. That was a tone of voice you had not heard from your sister before, and you found yourself frozen in place, waiting to see what it said next.

"Let me guess you were about to go all 'raaaar fire puns Yang smash.'"

You spent a moment somewhat disappointed that whatever it was had faded from her voice and she was back to standard cute Ruby, and then swallowed as it suddenly returned.

"But let's pretend. These aren't ropes, they're chains. Not knots, but manacles. You and I both know I could make that happen."

She leans down to whisper in your ear.

"Maybe I will, after this."

As she stands back up, she pushes you over, and you land face first on the floor, your ass sticking up into the air. You're actually obscurely grateful, because the look on your face would have told her that she had already found the one way to restrain you that you would never fail; that tone of voice had just thrown gasoline on the fire building between your legs. Obediently, you attempted to roll your shoulders back, and the pain in your hips as your ankles are pulled upwards curls your spine down, driving your face further into the bed. Your attempt to recover failed when you tried to separate your elbows to get your weight off of your face, as the rope in your cleavage cut into the side of your breasts. Your spine arches in response, setting off an entire new train of sensations as you tip over to side and begin to roll onto your back.

From your new vantage point, you see Ruby smiling down triumphantly at you, and then her eyes widen as she realizes how you are about to land. Just before you would have landed with your full body weight on a small section of your rounded back, another order rings out in your little sister's voice.

"Yang! BURN!"

In instant reflexive obedience, you draw on your current strongest emotion to power your semblance, and the fire between your legs leaps to a full inferno. The pale reflection you manifest externally is still intense enough to vaporize the rope, burn off all of your clothes, and leave scorch marks in slightly gooey concrete. The blaze is nearly instantaneous, as you are way past your natural levels of arousal, and it burnt its way out of you in a screaming, spasming orgasm. Ruby, still afraid of some sort of spinal injury, jumps on top of you to try and keep you from thrashing, but the rough impact of cloth on extremely sensitive skin sets you off again, as you go multiorgasmic for the first time in your life.

When you can finally see and think again, you find yourself wrapped around Ruby, who is looking up at you from your cleavage with a blush somehow more fiery than your own. She starts to apologize to you, but you pull her tighter into your chest, and whisper into her ear.

"Definitely...make the chains...for next time."

A few months later, she tutored you through your engineering courses, and you found yourself the proud owner of Ember Celica, a pair of shotgun gauntlets composed primarily of a tungsten based high speed steel that not even you could melt your way through.

And if a hidden compartment unlocked by a tiny key hanging off of Ruby's belt contained attachment points for similarly high melting point chains, that was no one's business but Ruby's and yours. You wore your manacles proudly.


End file.
